The Usual: A Halloween One Shot
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: When Amy hosts a Halloween party, everyone goes CrAzY!  Rated K  for scary costumes, Eggman in genreal and Shadow wearing a Care Bear costume! A one-shot for Halloween!


**Here's my Halloween ONE-SHOT! It refers to my Valentine's Day one shot a lot, so please refer to that one before reading this one! (I don't own anything…)**

~~~O.o~~~

"What are we doing here again Amy?" Cosmo asked her pink hedgehog friend. She along with Cream, Tikal and Blaze were all picking out costumes for the big Halloween party that Amy was having. However Cosmo had no clue what Halloween was. Amy sighed and furrowed her eye brows in frustration. This was the 22nd time that she had to explain this to the Seedrian. Did Tails have to go through this all the time as well?

"For the last time Cosmo, we're here to get costumes for a holiday called Halloween."

"Yes, I know that."

"And Halloween was a day that everyone would use to 'scare away the evil demons' that attacked the people all the time." Amy said. Cosmo gasped,

"How horrible! Those poor people, always being tortured by those demons! I still don't understand why we have to dress up though…" Just as Amy looked like she was going to unleash on Cosmo, Cream took over the conversation.

"Well, they used to dress up so that the demons wouldn't recognize them, so they wouldn't bother them all the time but they scared the demons away a long time ago and we get candy so its like a…reward!" Cream said happily. Cosmo nodded still kind of confused.

"I think…I get it…" Cream took her hand,

"Come on, let's go look at some costumes. You should try to match up with Tails' costume! Do you know what he's going to be for Halloween?" Cream asked as they walked off,

"I think that he said something about being a mad scientist…" Cosmo said softly,

"Great! Then I have the perfect idea for you!" Cream said as she pointed out some specific costumes.

Now Amy was left with Blaze and Tikal,

"You know…" Amy muttered to herself, "Cream does have a point with the dressing up together…I know!" She said happily while clapping her hands together, "I'll dress up so that Sonic and I match! I have to find him! Oh Sonic!" Amy shouted while running out of the store.

Tikal glanced at Blaze.

"Soo…what do you want to dress up as?" Tikal asked gently.

"A cat." Tikal looked shocked,

"B-but you are already a cat. Halloween is a time to be someone else! Why don't you dress up as…"

"The devil." A smooth voice said out of nowhere. Tikal jumped in surprise, while Blaze lit up in fire. She turned around however to see a scorched bat, by the name of Rouge. "Hey! Watch it hun! I was just giving you an idea. You know you can't go as a cat for Halloween."

Blaze glanced at her,

"I can go as whoever I want to go as. This is a free world after all." Tikal looked disturbed. She knew that her friend wouldn't have a good time dressing up as a cat. Suddenly she got an idea.

"I know! Why don't we all pick out costumes for each other and then on Halloween we can all wear the ones that the other person chose for us?" Tikal suggested. Rouge's eyes lit up.

"That's actually a good idea!"

Blaze nodded in agreement, "It's like a Secret Santa thing only it applies to Halloween."

"Okay, now let me write down everyone's names and then we can all pick out of a hat." Tikal said as she took a piece of scrap paper and a pen that was lying around and picked it up. She then wrote down her name, Blaze's name, Rouge's name and Cream's name. Then they all picked a name out.

Rouge's eyes squinted as she looked at Tikal and scowled.

"Ugh, can I switch? I really, really want to get Blaze's costume." Tikal nodded slowly.

"No. It will be much more fun this way. We'll meet back up in an hour, to leave, and remember not to show your costume to the person that you have to give it to! It would ruin the surprise!"

Blaze grunted and Rouge sighed as they both walked off. Tikal sighed as well,

"I hope that this will be as fun as I think it will be…" she said before she ran off to a sales lady that could hopefully help her pick out the right costume.

~~~O.o~~~

Amy however had finally found Sonic, in a tree outside of the mall that they were in.

"Sonic! What are you going to be for Halloween?" Amy shouted up the tree. Sonic was abruptly shaken out of his thoughts.

"Huh…? Oh Amy! It's you! Just the girl that I was looking for!" Amy beamed.

"You…You were looking for me?"

"Yep," Sonic gave her his famous grin, "I was wondering, can I invite Sally to our party? I was just thinking that she would like to relax and have a fun time at the party since being a princess is tiring." Amy's smile faltered. She didn't want to upset Sonic by telling him that Sally couldn't come but she was still sore over the, Valentine's Day incident.

"Um…sure…" Amy muttered, her face pointing down to the ground. Sonic noticed this and jumped down from the tree that he was in, and landed right in front of Amy,

"Aww, Ames don't be sad. Are you and Sally still sore over what happened on Valentine's Day? I thought that you guys would be over that. Besides I thought that you had something to tell me." Amy perked up,

"Oh yeah! I was wondering…what are you going to be for Halloween?" Sonic winked at her,

"An Angel." Amy giggled,

"Why are you going to be an angel?" Sonic blushed.

"Well…I always wondered about what I would be like if I had wings, so I'm having Tails make me some real angel wings that can fly. Then all I have to do is get a gold ring for a halo and presto! I have my costume!" Amy nodded thoughtfully, before she turned back to Sonic,

"Well, I have to go and get my costume! Thanks for telling me yours Sonic. Don't forget, the party's at 7:00!" She said as she ran off.

Sonic watched her as she ran back into the mall and a light blush started to appear on his face.

"Man, that hedgehog is just so cute."

~~~O.o~~~

Cream and Cosmo however were having trouble finding the perfect costume that matched the image that Cream had in her head.

"Please Cream can we rest. My feet are sore." Cosmo said as she rubbed her feet. Cream sighed and folded her arms together,

"I just can't find the costume that I was thinking of! I know that I saw it here a couple of days ago but I think that someone bought it already…oh well…" She then turned to the Seedrian, "We can rest, and then we can look for a costume that you want to wear, okay?" Cosmo smiled at her,

"Okay." Cream then sat down on the bench next to Cosmo. As they sat there however, an awkward silence slowly crept upon them. Just as they were both going to say something Tikal walked up to them,

"Oh Cream! Good thing I found you! Did you pick out a costume yet?" Cream shook her head and a faint blush appeared on her face.

"No. I was just helping out Cosmo with her costume." Tikal smiled at her,

"Could you please pick out a paper out of this hat? Rouge Blaze and I were doing…a…what did Blaze call it? Oh yeah! A Secret Santa like thing, where one person picks out a costume for the person that they pulled out of the hat." Cream's face lit up and the awkwardness faded away instantly,

"Oh this will be fun!" Cream then placed her hand in the hat and pulled out a name. "Okie dokie. I'll be sure to pick out a costume. When do we get to give the costume to the person?"

"Hmmm…how about right before Amy's Party?" Cream nodded. _At least this way, I don't have to make my costume match up with Bokkun's…how embarrassing! _Cream's face burned up once more.

"Cream," Cosmo asked slowly, "Are you okay?" Cream was then shaken out of her thoughts, "H-huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine! Now, let's find you a costume so that you can match up with Tails." Cream said in a teasing tone. Cosmo's face became beet red,

"T-Tails and I are just friends." Cosmo stuttered,

"Friends don't make other _friends _chocolate for Valentine's day." Cream teased. Cosmo then became silent out of embarrassment as she followed Cream throughout the store, as they looked for a costume.

Finally, Cosmo's hand stopped on one, "Hey Cream…I think I found the perfect costume…" Cosmo said to Cream. Cream then walked over to take a look at the costume. After staring at it for a moment Cream smiled,

"You have a good eye Cosmo. I bet Tails will fall head over heels for you in that costume!" Cosmo blushed but decided not to say anything. After all she did kind of want Tails to fall head over heels for her…

~~~O.o~~~

Bokkun on the other hand was at Doctor Eggman's base along with Decoe, Bocoe and the great doctor himself. The Egg shaped man peered at the little robot from behind the papers that he was reading. _Blueprints about some new robot to stop Sonic_, I bet…Bokkun thought.

"So, tell me why you want Halloween off?" Eggman asked him. Bokkun gulped,

"W-well, I wanna scare the kids and steal all of their candy and practice my evilness skills." Bokkun stuttered. Decoe and Bocoe however were not impressed.

"Hey Doctor, didn't Bokkun say that he wanted Valentine 's Day off as well?" Bokkun became flustered,

"H-hey! Any guy can take off for Valentine's day if they want too!" Bocoe then spoke up,

"Yes Doctor, and the weird thing was that he didn't ask to take off any holidays until now, like Easter, or The Fourth of July."

"I bet that he's meeting someone!" Decoe and Bocoe chimed at the same time. Bokkun turned bright red.

"H-hey! Shattup!" Just as Bokkun and the robots were going to get into a full fledged fight, Eggman smashed his hand on the table,

"Enough! I will let Bokkun go…for now. What he does in his spare time is not my problem. As long as he comes back here in time for November 1st then I'm okay with what he does the day before. I actually wanted to go trick or treating myself…" The doctor muttered under his breath. Decoe and Bocoe were astonished,

"But Great Doctor, you never let us free on holidays!" Eggman on the other hand was starting to ignore them once more as he continued to review the blueprints for his machine that was 'Guaranteed to Capture that Pesky blue rat!'. Bokkun waggled his tongue at the robots once more before dashing out of the base. Hopefully, Amy was correct when she was incessantly talking about her party to Cream…

_Cream…she's so pretty and sweet and she looked so happy that time when I gave her those flowers…_Bokkun thought as he flew down to a nearby field and picked up a pumpkin from a pumpkin patch. Hey! It wasn't like he was stealing…he was just…borrowing it! _Maybe Cream would want to carve a pumpkin with me…_Bokkun thought as he flew off towards the cream colored bunny's house.

~~~O.o~~~

Tails, along with Knuckles, Silver and Shadow were all browsing through costumes at a nearby costume store that was a couple of blocks away from Amy's house.

Shadow was going overboard for this holiday.

"Tails how about this one?" Shadow asked as he held up a bloody chainsaw costume, "Or maybe this one?" He then held up a bloody ninja suit, "I personally like this one…" he then held up a bloody teddy bear costume, that said, _Trick or Die. _

Tails cringed at every costume that Shadow held up, "Hey Shadow…I don't think that Tikal will like any of those…why don't you pick one…that isn't so bloody." Shadow's face fell.

"Humph…your right Tails…I'll go with the dried blood zombie costume then." Tails did a face palm before he left Shadow to do his own thing. He then walked over to Knuckles, who was contemplating over picking out a grape costume or an emerald costume.

"Where are we getting the money to buy these costumes in the first place…?" Silver muttered as he looked over a pirate costume. Tails shrugged,

"We just get everything for free, since we saved the world and all that jazz." Silver nodded,

"That makes sense." He then turned to Knuckles, "…Knuckles what are you doing? You look like an idiot in that costume."

"…Yeah but don't you think that Rouge might like me in this outfit…?" Knuckles asked dreamily. Tails and Silver both stared at him an O.o expression on their faces.

"…Don't you think…?" Tails started,

"…That Rouge might like me in this outfit…?" Silver finished, He then grabbed his head in agony, "My gosh! What is the world coming to? Knuckles likes Rouge? Tails is being serious! What's next, Shadow in a little kid costume?" Shadow then came out wearing a Care Bear costume,

"Hey do you think that Tikal will like this one then? There's no blood on it…yet…" Silver then went into the bathroom to bleach his eyes. Tails sighed before he went to go and pick out his costume. At least he had picked a sane idea…

~~~O.o~~~

Finally it was time for the party. Tikal, Blaze, Rouge, Cosmo, Cream and Amy were all huddled up in Amy's living room. Amy was wearing a slinky glittery red devil costume with a devil tail and red devil ears that replaced her red headband. The others were holding bags with their costumes inside of it. Cosmo wanting to get changed here so she wouldn't be late for the party. Amy would have hit her over the head with her hammer if she was late.

"Okay. Everybody hand over the costumes!" Tikal said. Cream walked over to Blaze,

"Here you go Miss. Blaze. It took me a while but I hope that you like the costume that I picked out!" Cream said happily. Blaze smiled at her friend before accepting it. At least she didn't get a costume from Rouge. Just look at what she wears everyday! What if she picked something out like that for her! She would never here the end of it!

Rouge then walked over to Cream. She thrust the bag in the little girl's arms.

"Here Hun. Take it. I hope that you like it. You weren't my first person of choice…" Rouge said as she glanced at Blaze, "But I had to make do." Rouge sighed before turning to the rest of the group. "Now, who has my costume?" Tikal then shyly ran up to her.

"Here Rouge. I pulled your name out of the hat. I hope that you look good in your costume as well. It took me a while to find it." Blaze then walked up to Tikal.

"Here Tikal, I picked out your costume." Blaze said as she handed the bag to her. Tikal bowed,

"Thank you." Amy then clapped her hands,

"Alright! Now that everybody has their costume let's go and get changed. Sonic and the others will be here any second, so you guys better hurry!" The five other girls nodded before running off to the various rooms in Amy's house to get changed. Amy then trotted off to the kitchen to take out the snacks that she had made with Cream the day before.

"I hope that Sally doesn't get all of Sonic's attention today…" Amy muttered to herself as she set the tables in her family room, so she could put the food down on them, "After all it is my party and I went to all of the trouble to match up with his costume…"

Suddenly Rouge ran down the stairs.

"Hey Pinky, check me out! Tikal sure knows how to pick out a costume!" Rouge giggled, as she spun herself around, "Knuckles' eyeballs will fall out of his head once he catches sight of me!" Rouge was wearing a purple witch costume with a floppy purple hat. It had a black ribbon tied around it with red jewels on it. She also had a silky purple cape with long purple gloves and purple knee high boots. She also had a straw broom.

Amy smiled at her, "Wow. That looks really good on you Rouge." Amy then giggled, "I bet that Knux's jaw will drop to the floor once he sees how pretty you are." Blaze then came down the stairs.

"Hey guys? Do you think that this'll look good?" Blaze's normally brave but shy voice rang out.

"Come on down hun, we won't laugh." Rouge said encouragingly. Amy nodded in agreement. Blaze then walked down the steps. The cat was wearing a Egyptian mummy outfit. She was wearing a gold and blue Egyptian hat and gold bracelets. She had bandages wrapped around her entire body. She was also wearing a gold and blue skirt.

"I personally think that it shows a lot of skin…" Blaze muttered under her breath.

"I think that you like fine Blaze. Looks like Cream picked out a nice costume." Tikal's voice said as she walked down the stairs. She was wearing a Mexican outfit with a sombrero and a rainbow poncho. She was also holding maracas.

Rouge and Amy stared at Blaze,

"Why'd you pick out a Mexican outfit for Tikal?" Amy asked. Blaze shrugged.

"I thought that she would look good in it." Tikal smiled at her,

"Well I like it. After all, I can still wear my comfy sandals, since they match my costume." And to Rouge and Amy's surprise they did. Suddenly Cream and Cosmo both ran down the stairs.

"Hey guys. We're done too!" Cream said. She was wearing a white nurse outfit with a red trim. She was also wearing an old nurse's cap with a red cross on it and she was holding a fake giant needle. Cheese was wearing a doctor's outfit.

Cosmo was wearing a green and white Sheppard's outfit with a little green bonnet with a white frilly trim and a white cane. She was also holding two fluffy and cute sheep dolls.

"Yeah, I like my costume. Besides maybe Tails will like it as well…" Cosmo muttered as her face turned a light shade of red.

"H-hey Cream watch where you point that needle…" Rouge gulped as she step away from the bunny.

"O-oh! Sorry Miss. Rouge! I guess that I wasn't paying attention…" Cream mumbled as she pointed the needle down. Amy smirked,

"I bet that you're too busy thinking about Bokkun huh?" Cream turned red,

"A-am not!" Amy walked over to her and placed her arm around her shoulder,

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to be shy. Just tell me what day you're planning for the wedding." Cream turned ever redder,

"Amy…stop it…"

"I bet that you guys kissed!" Amy squealed, "Oh how cute! Young love…" Cream then removed Amy's arm from her shoulder.

"AMY! I do not like Bokkun!" Cream shouted. Too bad that Bokkun was standing right next to the door and heard it as well. His ears drooped as he dropped the pumpkin that he was holding.

"…she…she doesn't like me? …W…wa…WAHH!" Bokkun cried as he flew off, passing Sonic, Sally, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver that were walking on the road that he flew above.

"Hey isn't that one of Eggman's robots?" Sally asked. She was wearing an angel costume with feathery angel wings. She also had a gold halo that was connected to an invisible wire that went down the back of her white dress. Sonic shrugged,

"Nah that's just Bokkun." Sonic had changed his costume at the last second since Tails wouldn't make his angel wings because he was still mad that he had lost his bet with Sonic and was now wearing a black Grim Reaper costume.

"Sounds like he just got dumped…poor guy…" Silver said in sympathy. He was wearing a old English style costume with a beret, and tight pants. He was also wearing a red velvet shirt. Shadow grumbled,

"Poor guy? Look at me! I look ridiculous! Tikal would never like this costume! I was better off with the bloody teddy bear costume!" Tails sighed. Shadow was wearing a native America outfit with a crown of feather. His face was painted with bright colors and he also had a case of arrows. He was also holding a wooden bow.

"Tikal would've had nightmares if you came in that costume Shadow…" Tails mumbled, "Besides, you're not the one in the cow costume so I suggest that you be quiet." Tails had to wear the cow costume because he had made a bet with Sonic,

_Beginning Of Flashback…_

"_Hey Tails," Sonic said as he walked into the costume store that the guys were in, "I bet you that Shadow is going to pick out that costume on the end of the rack." Tails turned to look at him in surprise._

"_No he won't." Sonic leaned on one of the walls of the store,_

"_Oh yeah? Well if he does then you have to wear that crazy cow costume over on the other rack." Tails' eyes widened,_

"_Sonic, do you know Shadow at all? There's no way that he'll wear that costume! It's only a-" Tails was cut off as Shadow came up to him holding a pair of pink Speedos. _

"_Hey Tails, what do you think about this costume. It's pink and all girls like pink." Tails banged his head against the wall, as Sonic walked over to the cow costume._

"_Now I believe that you're a size medium right?"_

_End Of Flashback…_

"Hehe…Cow suit…hehe…" Knuckles snickered. He was wearing a superman costume, with fake muscles.

"Shattup Knuckles, you're the one who's wearing their underwear inside out!" Sonic retorted, as he tried to stick up for his little brother,

"Oh yeah? Well at least I _wear _underwear!" Sonic's glared at him,

"Well at least I don't fall for all of Eggman's lies."

"Oh yeah, well at least I don't have a stalker!" Sonic's muzzle flared up,

"Amy is _not _my stalker! And besides, aren't you too busy dreaming about Rouge?" Sonic retorted. That shut Knuckles up.

Finally they all reached Amy's house. Sally rang the doorbell…only for a tear stricken Cream to answer it,

"O-oh…its Sally…please excuse me!" Cream shouted as she ran out of the door,

"Cream wait!" Amy shouted after her, but Cream was too far down the road for Amy to be heard by the cream colored bunny.

"What happened to her?" Sally asked Amy quietly.

"She…I was teasing her about liking Bokkun-"

"Cream like Bokkun?" Knuckles shouted. Everybody else glared at him. Knuckles sweat dropped, "…sorry…"

"Well apparently she did…anyway I was teasing her and Bokkun overheard her shout that she didn't like him, so he ran off and Cream felt really bad so she just ran off after him." Amy explained.

"Is she going to be alright?" Silver asked, Amy nodded,

"She's a big girl."

"Besides, Bokkun didn't go that far off, so Cream might be able to catch him." Sonic said. Amy sighed,

"Yeah…but once she feels better she'll come back…she always does…but let's not dwell on this! Let's try and have a good time!" Amy said while plastering on a smile. And for the first time she noticed Shadow's costume.

…well she held it in for a good five minutes.

"BWHAHAHAHAHA!" Amy laughed, doubling over as she looked at the ebony hedgehog. "Shadow…Shadow…you…HAHAHAHAHAH!" Amy tried to say as she let the others inside. Shadow grumbled angrily before walking into Amy's house. Once she was done laughing, everybody had already gone inside.

"H-hey! Don't have the party without me!"

~~~O.o~~~

As soon as everybody was settled, Tails walked over to Cosmo,

"H-hi Cosmo…" Tails blushed as he looked at Cosmo's costume,

"Hi Tails. This sure is a fun party isn't it?" Cosmo asked, as she tried to make conversation,

"Yeah it is. Especially with you here." Tails said, relived. "I think that it's kind of cute that your costume matches up with mine." Then Tails realized what he had just said and his face turned beet red as a result. Cosmo was stunned,

"Y-you…you think I'm cute?" Tails nodded, since he was too embarrassed to say anything. Cosmo blushed,

"Thank you Tails! And I think that you're cute too!" Cosmo said, while blushing as well. After an embarrassing silence, Tails finally spoke up.

"Do you want to go and bob for apples?" Tails asked her,

"Bob for apples?" Cosmo asked confused. Tails laughed,

"Come on, I'll show you!" Tails said as he grabbed her arm and led her to the apple bobbing station.

~~~O.o~~~

Meanwhile Silver and Blaze were also having a heated conversation.

Silver was speechless, as he looked at Blaze's costume.

"W-wow Blaze…You look very nice." Blaze shrugged,

"Eh, I think that it's okay. I personally wanted to dress up as a cat." Silver was taken aback,

"But…you're already a cat…and a beautiful cat at that…" Silver muttered. Unfortunately for Silver, Blaze heard it all.

"You think that I'm beautiful?" Blaze asked as she crossed her arms,

"W-well yeah, but uh…I didn't mean it…in a bad way…ooh…" Silver grumbled as he tried to explain himself. He was going to get it now, To his surprise, Blaze gave a light chuckle,

"Well, it took you long enough to say it." Blaze chuckled. Silver kept on stuttering,

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but-"

"But nothing." Blaze said as she placed her hand on his, "If you think that I'm beautiful in this dorky costume then, you'll be blown away once you see me in my coronation dress-" Blaze said before she stopped herself, a light blush appearing on her face

"Coronation dress…?" Silver asked.

"I-its nothing!" Blaze said.

"Come on Blaze, tell me!" Silver whined.

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Blaze then gave him a small peck on the cheek,

"No means no Silver." But that sentence was heard on deaf ears as Silver melted into a puddle of happy goo,

"She kissed me…she kissed me…she really kissed me…" he muttered over and over.

~~~O.o~~~

Shadow and Tikal were sitting together on the couch. Tikal laying her head on Shadow's shoulder,

"You know, Shadow…" Tikal finally spoke, "I really like you're costume." Shadow turned to her in surprise,

"Really?"

"Mmhm. I think its cute to see you wearing a crown of feathers." Shadow let a small grin play on his face.

"Well, Thank you Tikal. I think that you look great in your costume as well. Mexican suits you." Shadow said, as he ruffled her sombrero. Tikal giggled,

"This is almost as peaceful as the times that I would play with the chao in the Master Emerald…" Tikal murmured as she started to rest on Shadow's shoulder once more. Shadow caressed her cheek,

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

Sonic, Sally, and Amy were all sitting together on the couch, Sally was on the left side of Sonic while Amy was on the right. Suddenly Sally's eyes widened.

"Hey Sonic, can I speak to you for a second?" Sally asked the blue hedgehog. A confused expression was displayed on his muzzle but he got up nonetheless

Amy on the other hand was furious as she sat alone on the couch, _How dare she? She went to go and talk to Sonic all by herself! She taking up all of Sonic's attention! He hasn't even talked to me, ever since we got here…_ Amy then let a tear escape out of her eye, _I wanted to match up with his costume and he goes and changes it…I wanted to have a romantic moment with Sonic and Sally steals him…why can't I ever get my way…?_ Amy then jumped up from the couch and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile once they got to a secluded part of the room, Sally started to speak,

"I know that I just got here but, I just heard through my earpiece that there's a big party over in Knothole and they want me to be there." Sonic's ears drooped,

"Aw Sally, I thought that we were having so much fun as well." Sally hugged Sonic,

"Well its not like Amy won't be holding anymore parties. Besides its still kind of awkward between us. Maybe by the time Christmas comes around that we'll finally be able to be normal around each other…" Sally murmured.

"Well, then can't you stay for another five minutes." Sally shook her head,

"No, they want me there right away. They didn't know that I was going out of town, all they knew was that I was going to a Halloween party, but don't worry I'll still keep in touch." Sally said as she kissed him on the cheek before heading for the door,

"Alright then Sally, Take care." Sonic waved as she disappeared over the horizon.

Amy however through her tears hadn't seen Sonic in front of her and she bumped into him.

"Amy? Amy what's wrong?" Amy looked up, to see a familiar blue face looking at her, concern sketched all over his muzzle,

"I-its…its just that…oh never mind…" Sonic walked closer to her,

"Sally had to go back to Knothole…turns out that they were looking all over the place for her…" Sonic trailed off, "But I thought that you were having a great time! Are you still worried about Cream? She still hasn't come back yet…" Sonic trailed off.

Amy let another tear fall, "N-no I'm fine…I-I just need to think…about some things." Sonic then reached his finger across her muzzle and wiped the tear off,

"Amy don't be sad…a face like you're shouldn't be stained up with tears…"Sonic muttered, as he pulled her into a hug, "You're too pretty to have a tear stained face…" Amy couldn't hold back any more tears so she started to sob into Sonic's shoulder, but they weren't tears of sadness anymore. No they were tears of happiness. _Sonic called me pretty! And he wiped the tears off of my cheek! This is the best night of my life! _

Once Amy's tears had dried off, Sonic pulled away from her,

"Hey…do you feel better now?" He asked. Amy wiped her eyes,

"Much better…thank you Sonic." Sonic grinned,

"Not a problem, for my favorite rose." Sonic said, and as quick as a wink, he pulled her forehead close and kissed her there.

~~~O.o~~~

Knuckles and Rouge were outside, sitting on Amy's back porch,

"So…" Rouge started off, "Notice anything different?" Knuckles looked at her,

"Don't tell me…you're pregnant!" Rouge slapped him,

"What in the name of holy free holies are you talking about?" Knuckles chuckled,

"Nothing, I've just always wanted to say that…hehe…" Rouge was fuming,

"Knuckles you're such an idiot!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Oh yeah?" Rouge said as she placed her hand on her hip, "What kind of normal person wears their underwear on the outside of their pants?"

"Well obviously Superman does!" Knuckles retorted,

"Well you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I bet you like me." Knuckles' muzzle flared up,

"Do not."

Rouge grinned, "Do too."

"Do not,"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"Fine," Knuckles shouted, "I will!" but just as he was about to prove it, he tripped on the stairs of Amy's porch and kissed Rouge by accident. Rouge was surprised at first but leaned into the kiss. Once they broke apart, Knuckles stared at her, finally noticing her costume,

"Uh…that was an accident…" Rouge giggled,

"Sure it was Knuckles, sure it was…" Rouge said as he pulled him in for another kiss.

~~~O.o~~~

Cream on the other hand was not having a romantic moment, since she was chasing Bokkun.

"Bokkun! Please slow down!" Cream shouted, "I'm sorry about what I said! I didn't mean it!"

"Y-you s-s-said th-hat you d-d-didn't l-l-like m-me! A-and after I g-g-got y-you those flowers too!" Bokkun wailed as he headed for the park.

"Bokkun, I do like you!" Cream said as a blush played on her face, "I do like you! I really do! It was just that Amy was teasing me about it!" Bokkun then slowed down a little bit but kept on flying, "Bokkun please stop! I can't run much longer!" Cream huffed as she tripped on a log that was randomly sitting in the park, "Ahh!"

"Cream!" Bokkun shouted as he turned around quick as a wink and picked her up just as she was about to fall. He then placed her on the log, "Cream…I'm sorry…" Bokkun said as tears started to well up in his eyes,

"You have nothing to be sorry about Bokkun. It was my careless comment." Cream said as she took his hand. Bokkun blushed at the contact,

"Yeah well…I wanted to carve pumpkins with you but I dropped it so, now I don't know what to do…" Cream blushed as well,

"You…you wanted to carve a pumpkin with me?" Bokkun nodded shyly, "Oh, how sweet! I know that Amy has some spare pumpkins around, and the night is still young! Maybe we can go trick-or-treating for a while and then carve the pumpkin later!" Bokkun's face instantly lit up,

"Trick-or-treating! Wow! I've never done that before!" Cream cocked her head towards him, "You mean that you've never gone trick or treating before?" Bokkun shook his head,

"Nope. Doctor Eggman never lets us off for the holidays…in fact this is my first Halloween that I've ever spent with other people besides Decoe and Bocoe…" Tears were now building up in Cream's eyes,

"W-well then, We'll make this the best Halloween that you've ever had! I'll make sure of that!" Cream said, as she looked Bokkun in the eye, before hugging him.

And somewhere some poor little kid saw Eggman in a spider pig costume and had a heart attack. All in all it was the usual.

THE END

**Well I think that I'm going to end all of my The Usual One shots that way….I'm probably going to make a series of them…I hope that I did better on the Sonsal scenes, for all of my Sonsal fans but Amy still won out in the end…and I think that the Bokkream scene was much better this time as well! All in all, a much better story!**

**Have a happy Halloween (even if you don't even celebrate the holiday) and don't forget to Read and Review!**

**Chao for now!**

**-Galexia the chao**


End file.
